Iron Man
Iron Man is a superhero published by Marvel Comics. First appearing in Tales of Suspense #39 (March 1963), the character uses a variety of suits, each equipped with a variety of weapons, gadgets and other technology. Iron Man was first added into the Superheroes Unlimited mod version 1.5 (the Iron Man update) and is available via a wide arrange of suits which the player can wear. Unlike most heroes, he can only be crafted via Stark Workbench, though his first suit can be crafted in the Hero-Maker or Suit Assembly Unit. Wearing the suits give the player access to its weapons, gadgets and other abilities. Backstory Iron Man's true identity is Anthony "Tony" Stark, wealthy billionaire playboy, engineer, philanthropist and business magnate. When his parents died in a car accident, Tony inherited the Stark fortune and company, which he used to create weapons for the military and fund his playboy lifestyle. However, whilst testing a new missile abroad, he was attacked by terrorists and critically injured. Saved by fellow prisoner Ho Yinsen, Stark learned that he has shrapnel in his bloodstream and that he needs an electromagnet to keep it from reaching his heart. While prisoner, Tony was forced to build weapons for his captors. He, however, used the resources he was provided with to create an Arc Reactor to power the electromagnet and a suit to escape. With help from Yinsen, who died in the escape attempt, Stark defeated the terrorists and travelled back to the United States. Whilst back, Tony upgraded his suit of armor and became Iron Man, using the identity to fight a variety of threats. Helped by his employees, most notably secretary Virginia "Pepper" Potts, butler Edwin Jarvis and bodyguard Harold "Happy" Hogan, Stark would cover his actions as a bodyguard under his employ. Additionally, he would receive help in the field when James "Rhodey" Rhodes, his pilot and best friend, joined him in the field as the War Machine. Iron Man was also one of the founding member of the Avengers, along with Thor, Hulk, Ant-Man and Wasp. In the Mod Iron Man was first made available in the Superheroes Unlimited in version 1.5. Depending on the version, his suit can be obtained through the Hero Maker or Suit Assembly Unit, though later versions must be accessed through the Stark Workbench. Whilst wearing his costume, players are given various abilities, such as flight, strength, speed, gliding and fire resistance. Additionally, they will be able to use different weapons and gadgets, such as Repulsors, Unibeams, Rockets, Flares and Shoulder-mounted Guns. The amount of features that the player has access to depends on the suit, for example Mark 2 allows use of the Repulsers and the Unibeam, whilst Mark 4 will allow access to these, but with the addition of Shoulder-mounted Guns, Flares and Rockets. From Mark 2 upwards, each Iron Man suit has access to the J.A.R.V.I.S. operating system, which controls different suits and functions, such as trading suits for another, fighting with you or even self-destructing. Mark 8 onwards is also part of the Iron Legion, which can come to you when summoned to help you fight threats. To use the J.A.R.V.I.S. system, the player must type in /Jarvis and the command they want, e.g. detach to remove a suit or summon (the suit you want) to have it help. However, should the command be unknown, the player can always type in /Jarvis help to learn about the different commands (for 6.0 onwards, press the Equip Key). Each suit will also have various weaknesses, for example some will not be able to reach a certain altitude and most can't enter water. Suits will also have a limited amount of power. Once it runs out, you find yourself limited to what you can do, for example running out of fuel for transportation will mean you cannot fly or glide, whilst running out of weapon energy means you can't use the Repulsors or the Unibeam. To recharge the suit, the player will need to not use it certain amount of time and leave it to recharge. List of Suits Whilst Iron Man does originate from comics, most of his suits come from the Marvel Cinematic Universe. The suits available to the player are listed, along with the Superheroes Unlimited versions they are available in. *Mark I (1.5 - 4.3.12 & Legends) *Mark II (4.0 - 4.3.12 & Legends) *Mark III (4.0 - 4.3.12 & Legends) *Mark IV (4.0 - 4.3.12 & Legends) *Mark V (4.0 - 4.3.12 & Legends) *Mark VI (1.5 - 4.3.12 & Legends) *Mark VII (4.0 - 4.3.12 & Legends) *Mark VIII (4.0 - 4.3.12 & Legends) *Mark IX (4.0 - 4.3.12 & Legends) *Mark X (4.0 - 4.3.12 & Legends) *Mark XI (4.1 - 4.3.12 & Legends) *Mark XII (4.1 - 4.3.12 & Legends) *Mark XIII (4.1 - 4.3.12 & Legends) *Mark XIV (4.1 - 4.3.12 & Legends) *Mark XV (4.1 - 4.3.12 & Legends) *Mark XVI (4.1 - 4.3.12 & Legends) *Mark XVII (4.1 - 4.3.12 & Legends) *Mark XVIII (4.1 - 4.3.12 & Legends) *Mark XIX (4.1 - 4.3.12 & Legends) *Mark XX (4.1 - 4.3.12 & Legends) *Mark XXI (4.2 - 4.3.12 & Legends) *Mark XXII (4.2 - 4.3.12) *Mark XXIII (4.2 - 4.3.12) *Mark XXIV (4.2 - 4.3.12) *Mark XXV (4.2 - 4.3.12) *Mark XXVI (4.2 - 4.3.12) *Mark XXVII (4.2 - 4.3.12) *Mark XXVIII (4.2 - 4.3.12) *Mark XXIX (4.2 - 4.3.12) *Mark XXX (4.2 - 4.3.12) *Mark XXXI (4.3 - 4.3.12) *Mark XXXII (4.3 - 4.3.12) *Mark XXXIII (4.3 - 4.3.12) *Mark XXXIV (4.3.6 - 4.3.12) *Mark XXXV (4.3.6 - 4.3.12) *Mark XLIII (5.0 Alpha) *Stealth Armor (4.3.6 - 4.3.12) *Modular Armor (4.3.6 - 4.3.12) Category:Superheroes Unlimited Category:Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Marvel Category:Avengers Category:Iron Man Category:S.H.I.E.L.D.